Be my Usa-chan!
by Dxll
Summary: Everyone knew how much Honey loved his Usa-chan, so his girlfriend, Sawamura, shouldn't have been so surprised when he asked her to dress up as a bunny in the bedroom. Plotless smut. This is rated M for a reason! Honey x OC.


_I honestly don't know what possessed me to write this. I was looking through all the Honey-chan fanfics and saw that in the exception of very few, he was always the more submissive partner. Usa-chan was also rarely featured, his only cameos were when he got lost and Honey-chan needed to be comforted. So, I thought I'd take the opportunity to use and show Honey's love for bunnies!_

 _Please let me know if you like this so I know whether to write more or not! xx_

* * *

"H-honey-snepai.." Sawamura mumbled, her eyes refusing to leave the ground. She could feel the heat radiating from her blushing face, she couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Come on out, Sawa-chan. You have nothing to be embarrassed about." Honey's voice came, coaxing her to leave the adjoined bathroom and show him how she looked.

She'd turned beet red when he first asked her to do this, although it shouldn't have come as such a surprise. Everyone knew how much Honey loved his pink stuffed bunny, her especially so. She'd shyly agreed, thinking what he had in mind would be much more modest.

What she didn't expect though, was for him to only have her in thigh-high pale pink socks, a set of fluffy bunny ears and, the most shocking part of the ensemble, a fluffy bunny-tail butt plug.

They've been dating for nearly a year now, so of course they'd had sex before, and sometimes incorporated sex toys. Nothing like this, though. The innocent looking boy was far from innocent, his childish behaviour nowhere to be seen in the bedroom.

Gathering her courage, Sawamura took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, stepping into Honey's bedroom. She could feel the butt plug moving slightly with every step she took, only adding to her embarrassment.

She heard Honey's sharp intake of breath as he laid his eyes upon her. Only then did she have the courage to look up. He sat on the edge of the bed, his jacket, tie and shoes discarded and his white dress shirt completely unbuttoned. His usually wide brown eyes were heavy-lidded with lust as he took in his girlfriend's body.

She looked just as child-like and innocent as he did, except she actually was as shy and innocent as she appeared. Her long blonde hair was cascading down in gorgeous curls, parted so that it covered her chest.

"Come here, Sawa-chan." Honey commanded, his voice much deeper and raspier than usual. She took small steps towards him.

Once she was within arm's reach, Honey stood up, stepping closer to her and moving her hair back so he could see her perky, small boobs.

"Turn around, Sawa-chan. Let me see your tail." Honey requested, and her cheeks somehow got rosier than they already were. Shyly, she turned around, sticking her butt out slightly. Honey took another sharp breath, at awe with just how cute she looked.

He stepped closer to her, one of his arms circling her waist from behind. His other hand travelled down and flicked her tail, moving the butt plug. She whimpered at the unfamiliar feeling.

He turned her around, one of his arms circling her waist again, pulling her close. He buried his other hand in her thick blonde hair, right at the nape of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

She moaned softly as their lips made contact, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck and bringing their bodies even closer together. They were chest to chest, the hardened buds of her nipples pressing into his lean, slightly toned chest.

He flicked his tongue against her bottom lip, and she parted her lips slightly, allowing the tips of their tongues to meet. He tasted of strawberry cake, his favourite. Her hands moved to dig into his shoulders as their deepened.

His lips left hers, and her small whine was cut off by the feeling of his hot breath against her ear. He flicked his tongue against her earlobe before lightly nipping at it with his teeth, his hot breath against one of her most sensitive spots has her releasing soft moans. He nipped and kissed his way down her neck, stopping where her neck met her shoulder blade. He kissed the spot softly before he started sucking and biting it, wanting to leave a mark. She moaned a little louder, arching her back to bring herself even closer to his warm body. Pulling away, Honey smirked in satisfaction at the mark that will undoubtedly get darker, flicking his tongue against it and kissing it softly.

He then picked her up, wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. He kissed her passionately as he turned them around and softly laid her down on his bed. The cold, silk sheets felt incredible against her burning hot body, and she moaned at the sensation.

Honey's lips left hers again, this time wrapping around one of her nipples as he pinched and twisted the other with his fingers. He nipped at it lightly in between sucking and licking. One of Sawamura's hands was buried in Honey's hair, holding his head in place while the other was digging into his back. Her body was arching off the bed, desperate for more. He switched sides, giving the other nipple the same treatment as the one before.

He butterfly-kissed his way back up, locking lips with her passionately as his fingers, barely grazing her skin, made their way down to the wetness between her thighs. The moment his middle finger touched her there, waves of electricity rushed through her body. Every inch of her was feeling so damn sensitive, Honey knew exactly how to get her worked up, he played her body like an instrument.

"You're so wet, Sawa-chan." Honey whispered seductively, and all she could do at that point was moan and lift her hips, wanting more contact. He gave her exactly what she wanted, running two fingers through her slit before sinking them into her pussy. She moaned into his mouth as he began pumping his fingers in and out of her, using his thumb to rub her clit.

"Honey!" She screamed within minutes as her first orgasm took over her, he didn't stop, continuing to pump his fingers and rub her clit as she rode out her orgasm. He smirked at her once she came down from her high, gave her lips a soft peck before moving his head downwards to give her other lips a kiss.

She was still feeling incredibly sensitive, causing her to shiver all over and moan out loud when he breathed between her thighs. He flicked his tongue against her clit, slowly at first and then he began licking and sucking, lightly grazing with his teeth while he buried two fingers into her. A second, more intense orgasm hit her very quickly. He moved back up, kissing her and allowing her to taste herself on his lips and tongue, making her blush a bright crimson colour.

"My turn." She whispered softly, moving so she was on top of him. He shook his head and moved to the edge of the bed where he was sitting earlier.

"I want you to be on your hands and knees with your butt in the air. I want to see your cute little tail while you blow me." He smirked as she blushed but softly nodded. She moved to the position he instructed her to be in and unbuttoned his pants with shaky hands. He lifted his hips so she could pull his pants and boxers down, releasing his rock-hard member. For such a little guy, he was sure packing a punch in the nether region.

She licked the little bead of pre-cum off before licking up and down his length, getting him wet and ready before wrapping her lips around the head and slowly taking it into her mouth. Honey groaned softly, one of his hands softly sinking into her hair.

"Stick your little butt out more, Sawa-chan." He requested, and she complied as she continued to suck and lick his impressive length. Usually, she'd use her hand on what she couldn't fit in her mouth but both hands had to be on the floor for her to keep her balance, causing her to use her mouth more than she's used to.

"You're doing so good, and you're such a pretty Usa-chan." Honey whispered, his voice multiple octaves lower than usual. She blushed and moaned around his length as she bobbed her head up and down, her tongue tracing the veins and flicking against the head as she sucked. Honey pushed her head further down and she gagged a little as she felt him hit the back of her throat.

"I-I'm getting close." Honey muttered, pulling himself out of her mouth and pulling her up. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before lifting her onto the bed.

"I want you on your hands and knees again, little Usa-chan." Honey demanded, and she blushed at the nickname, hurrying to get into position both out of desperation to have him inside her and to hide her crimson cheeks.

Honey positioned himself behind her, rubbing the tip of his erect dick against her wet heat. He grabbed her by the hips and thrust into her in one swift motion. They both cried out. She felt so full, the plug in one hole and Honey in another, and she felt so much tighter and hotter for him. He used slow, shallow thrusts at first as he pressed his thumb against the fluffy tail of the plug and moved it around. She was moaning and whimpering, desperate for more.

"Please, Honey. I need you." She whimpered.

"Aw, my little Usa-chan is so needy." Honey said in a tauntingly sweet voice before he fully pulled out and sunk back in. "How can I say no to you when you look so cute?" was the last thing he said before beginning to furiously pump in and out of her, still wiggling the plug around inside her other hole.

The only sounds to be heard were skin slapping against skin, her loud moans and his soft, low grunts. Her knuckles were going white from how hard she was fisting the cheeks, and Honey's grip on her hip was so tight it was sure to leave a bruise, but it felt so damn good she didn't even care.

"More, Honey-senpai, please!" She pleaded in between moans.

"Anything for my precious Usa-chan." Honey said with a low moan before increasing his tempo. They were going hard and fast, and neither was going to last much longer. She was beginning to clamp down on him inside her, alerting him that she was close and bringing him even closer to the edge.

"Come for me, Usa-chan." Honey demanded, his sweet voice raspy and needy. With a loud moan of Honey's name, Sawamura came undone for the third time that night, closely followed by her boyfriend.

He pulled out, collapsing on the bed and pulling her close. She rested her head on his chest as they both breathed heavily, coming down from their high.

"We should do this more often, you make an even cuter Usa-chan than my Usa-chan." Honey said sweetly, placing a kiss on the blushing girl's forehead.


End file.
